


The Treatment

by Mistakenforademigod



Series: The Treatment [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edging, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight underage, Vibrators, assplay, casual domming, i've done it again, like a lot, sex as a chore, sex chair, sex dungeon, soooo much ass play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Okayyyy so basically I watched this video: https://boydsm.tumblr.com/post/158584090598/sfcoffeeguy-temptingdominance-one-of-my-allAnd I thought to myself, who of the BatFam would be that middle aged guy casually edging a twink? Alfred would. I could easily see him acting like it was the same as his other duties, just one more task on the list, just like dusting the library. So if you like the idea of casual domming or are just super into prostate milking/edging this is the story for you!I also got a little sidetracked with birdflash for a bit.Watch the video, it's good.





	The Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> So Dick is about 16/17 here. Some consider that to be underage, just a fair warning.
> 
> This all started as a casual thought in the group chat and quickly devolved into me writing fic live for my friends. I really only edited it for typos, not for content. I thought about filling in the space I left by not going very deep into the Bruce/Alfred bits, but I tend to get so wordy and I'm tired this week, so I skipped it. Maybe I'll do more about them later. 
> 
> The beginning of this looks like it's me messaging my friends because it is. I AM TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SO ACCEPT IT FOR WHAT IT IS.
> 
> Be prepared, there be ass play here.

It all started with a one night stand gone bad.

It was Catwoman. She came over and tied him up and Bruce was waaaaay into it. But instead of fucking him she left him there and stole all the cash out of his wallet. She didn't take anything else because she knew he couldn't prove she stole cash especially since she didn't take anything else in a house stacked with expensive shit.

And of course Bruce is just lying there, waiting, hard as a rock.

Even when he figures out she's never coming back, he stays hard. And it's not long until Alfred comes to check on him

And you KNOW sass master supreme had something to say about it

So Alfred sarcastically asks if he'd like him to "take care of that."

_ That, _ of course, meaning Bruce's massive erection

And Bruce, pent up and very unsatisfied, is like yeah, actually, would you?

Alfred just gingerly seats himself on the end of the bed and starts pumping Bruce's cock. But he's kind of tired so he digs around for a vibrator and uses that instead.

And then he thinks to himself, this little shit really takes me for granted, asking me to do something like this after his dumbass mistake. I'm gonna make him suffer a bit.

So he edges the shit out of him. Bruce's dick is absolutely drooling but he doesn't beg. Alfred kind of wants to see how long it will take to break him.

But he gets bored after an hour so he just lets him cum and walks away after uncuffing one of his hands. Bruce can do the rest.

And then it becomes a  _ thing. _

So after that first time, whenever Bruce wants 'the treatment', he puts on the spreader bar and ties his legs down and calls for Alfred. He always lays out a blindfold and some wrist cuffs and whatever toys he's in the mood for and he lets Alfred decide how restrained he will be and what he'll do with the toys. They don't talk about it because Bruce is emotionally constipated and Alfred doesn't need to. He's going to do whatever he wants anyway.

Bruce eventually sets up a room to have… well it's kind of a sex dungeon, I guess? To the outside observer it's nothing out of the ordinary. There's a weird bench and one chair and a rolling table. The bench looked a bit like a cross between a weight bench and a doctor’s table. It was waist-height, with stirrups and bars and hooks for restraints to be attached to. There are several locked armoires with sex toys and restraints. If anyone asks about the room he can easily say it's just some random storage. It  _ is _ an old house after all… 

So it's on one of these evenings that Dick happens to be exploring. The room is on the opposite side of the house from the bedrooms and neither of them are used to having a kid around yet. I'm not sure what the current age in continuity is for Robin!dick but in my head, he's like 16 here and he's only been living there a few months.

What I mean is, they aren’t careful about doors.

Why would they be? It's only ever been the two of them really and Bruce doesn't receive 'the treatment' very often.

So the door is  _ ajar _ y'all

And dick gets a fucking eyefull, I tell ya.

Bruce is real hard up that night… He's blindfolded and Alfred's back is to the door. so Dick just kind of stands there, trying to figure out what tf he's seeing.

He notices how red and leaky Bruce's cock is, the way he's strapped down so tight to the bench he can barely move. He sees the disinterested way Alfred fingers Bruce's ass and the casual hand job. He hears Bruce's mewling. That's right, the big bad bat is mewling from an old man half his size milking his prostate. And the longer he stands there, the more he sees that Alfred is pulling back whenever Bruce gets close to cumming. The longer he stands there, the more he realizes he might just cum in his pants watching this.

Dick is entranced. Bruce is his hero. He's like  _ every _ Gotham kids’ hero. This tough as nails motherfucker looooooves assplay?!? Dick feels strangely reassured by this. And also more turned on than he can ever recall being in his short life. Neither man notices him so he stays and watches. He knows he should leave and go jerk off in private but he can't tear his eyes away. He doesn't touch himself. He’s absolutely frozen. And then he hears Alfred say, "I think you've had enough now, Master Bruce" in the same tone he would use if he were talking about something completely mundane and lets Bruce have it. Bruce cums in seconds and he makes the most pitiful noise Dick has ever heard when he does. Dick finally finds his feet and tries to hurry back down the hall. He only makes it about five steps before the friction causes him to cum. He feels it dripping down his leg all the way back to his room

He jerks off twice in the shower thinking about it. He worries that he'll never go soft again because that imagine is so burned into his brain.

Fortunately the shock has exhausted the boy and he falls asleep quickly. But he does spend the whole next day working up the nerve to finger himself.

So of course by the time Dick is alone for the night, he returns to his bedroom with nervous anticipation. His cock is already hard when he takes his pants off, leaving his t-shirt, and crawls onto the bed. He felt a little weird about touching a butthole but he knows this is a thing people do and he's always been kinda curious…

He grabs his dick with one hand and with the other he reaches down, taking a moment to fondle his balls and another to rub at his taint. Finally, the moment he's been waiting for since last night. He reaches his entrance. He rubs a finger tip back and forth, circling, feeling.

Dick loves it. It feels so good and the thought of having something inside him like that makes his prick  _ leak _ . He's decided he's had enough teasing. He slips a finger tip in and… huh. The initial push felt exciting but that excitement only lasted a second. Now it just felt weird and a little uncomfortable. This is not what he expected. He must be not be doing it right. So he tries to push his finger in deeper but it kind of hurts. He'd never thought overly much about anal until seeing Bruce so maybe there was a trick to it he didn't know. He pulls his finger out and just teases the hole instead until he cums. The orgasm was satisfying but he felt himself a bit disappointed about the whole thing. He'll have to ask one of his gayer friends the next time he sees one.

It's not long until he sees someone who would probably know.

It's only a few days until Dick finds himself at Titans Tower. He goes to find Wally first thing. Thankfully, he's alone when dick finds him in the gym lifting weights. He goes over to spot him, something Dick always thought looked more sexual than it had any right to -- one man dangling his junk over the other’s face while he performs feats of strength and grunts. 

He waits for Wally to finish and he gives the room another scan before he says, "Hey can I ask you something weird?"

Wally looks up at Dick, intrigued. "Oooo weird, you say? Alright, I'll bite."

Dick blushes and he's hella nervous but he needs to know. He's  _ dying _ to know the pleasure that reduced the toughest man he's ever known to a whiny bitch.

"How do you… do… anal… " He asks, awkwardly, looking pointedly away.

Wally was shocked. In the grand scheme of things, this was not that weird of a question, but the sudden thought of Dick wanting to try anal forced his brain to a screeching halt. Dick wasn't dating anyone right now as far as he knew. Did that mean he was trying to fuck himself or… ?? And then Wally's brain kicked back on. If Dick was asking, that meant he probably wanted to give it a try, right? And who better to show him than his closest friend,  _ right _ ? Just two bros chilling in the weight room, learning stuff, right???

Wally realizes he hasn't said anything yet and it was starting to get awkward. "Haha wow, I really didn't expect  _ that… _ I probably don't know much more than you, but if you want I can teach you what I  _ do _ know… " Wally swallows nervously and makes eye contact with Dick. He’s blushing like crazy and it’s fucking adorable. He plucks up all his courage and said, "I can give you a demonstration… if you want."

Dick’s cock twitches at the suggestion, rapidly filling. Of course he wants a demonstration. But he’s nervous because what if the problem isn't that he did it wrong? What if he just doesn't like it? But he trusts Wally. If there is anyone who he could count on to either rock his world or stop immediately if he's uncomfortable, it's his best friend, right? And Dick’s always had a thing for redheads, everyone knows that. So he looks at Wally and he nods his head, biting his lip.

"What… um, what should I… ?" Dick starts, unsure of what exactly this demo would entail.

Wally reaches out and pulls Dick closer to where he's seated on the weight bench. He tugs lightly at the waistband of his shorts. "Can I?" he asks, intentions quite clear.

Dick nods again and Wally slowly slides his shorts and jock all the way down Dick’s toned legs in a gesture that was sensual in its innocence. Wally gasped lightly upon seeing Dick in all his glory, already mostly hard. Wally could easily swallow him down from this position. But that's not what they're here for today.

Dick's breathing heavily now and his heart is pounding and he's sooo excited. When Wally stands up, he pushes Dick to take his place on the weight bench. He has Dick slide up and lay back, like he would if he were using the machine for its proper purpose. Wally sat at the other end of the bench and pulled his duffle bag towards him. He reached into it and pulled out a bottle of lotion, hooking dicks legs over his own so his hole is on display.

They’re both hard as a rock now, breathing heavily, hands shaking. Wally pumps a generous amount of lotion onto his fingers and spreads it around. He scoots in a bit closer and lifts Dick's leg onto his left shoulder, further exposing him. "I'm going to touch you now… " he warned before touching two of his fingertips to Dick's tight furl, rubbing in much the same way Dick had done to himself the other night. At least he had gotten this part right, he thought.

Wally watches Dick's face, looking for signs of pleasure or discomfort. At this point he only sees pleasure, so he decides to take it a step further and pushes the tip of his index finger inside. Dick gasps and clenches up. It feels… different than last time. Better. Still not great, but it's not painful this time. Just feels a bit weird. He supposes it probably  _ would _ though. So Dick exhales, relaxing himself for the most part and Wally takes that to mean he should push in further.

Which he does, all the way. Sometimes he forgets his own strength and Dick had relaxed to the point of being able to easily slip it all the way in. Dick gasps and arches his back a little. It still feels weird, but the slide of Wally's finger excites him. Wally is still watching Dick's face for signs of discomfort and when he finds none, he starts thrusting that finger in and out, searching.

It doesn't take long, assholes aren't that big. He presses hard into Dick's prostate and Dick cries out loudly in surprised pleasure, back twitching, as his cock starts drooling just a little. "What the fuck was that?" Dick half shouts, never happier to have found out he'd done something wrong.  _ So very wrong _ .

Wally starts rubbing against it and varying his pressure, just to watch Dick squirm. Dick is slowly devolving into a hot ass mess and Wally is mesmerized. "Don't tell me you don't even know what a prostate is, Dickie bird?" He wants to be sweet and not tease his friend, but how can he when Dick's blush turns him on so much? As soon as Dick opens his mouth to reply, Wally presses in a second finger because he's mean like that.

"I… I know what it is… I just-gasp-didn't mmm know it felt like-like this!" If Dick could still mostly form sentences, Wally wasn't doing his job right. So he focused all his efforts on fingerfucking his best friend's ass, thoroughly enjoying watching Dick writhe and grab helplessly at the equipment and hearing him cry out, loud despite their public location. But Dick wasn't the only one whose cock was drooling.

Wally presses closer still, so his cock is pressing up against the back of Dick's thigh and starts rocking against it. He isn't going to let Dick have all the fun. He reaches his free hand towards his shorts, pulling them down slightly and asking "Can I… ?" once more. When Dick nods his head enthusiastically, he frantically pulls his prick out, so desperate only half of it actually made it out of his pants, and starts rubbing in earnest

Dick is going to cum. Wally recognizes that special kind of butthole tightening that happens when one is about to shoot one’s load. He's so turned on, he knows he's about to cum too.

Dick cannot get enough of these fingers. He's not Bruce-level yet but  _ goddamn _ he fucking gets it now. In his lust hazed mind, he realizes how similar this situation is to what he saw. Him, lying prone on a bench, crying out in pleasure, about to cum from just a couple fingers in his ass. He must look like such a desperate little whore right now. And it's with that thought that he loses it completely, desperately grasping onto his dick as he shoots all over himself and calling out Wally's name over and over. He feels wet warmth sliding down his thigh and he knows Wally has followed him over the edge.

Wally slowly withdraws his fingers from Dick's ass and wipes them on his shorts. They're both trying to catch their breath. It's Dick who speaks first.

"Wally… that was amazing. Thank you for teaching me. God, if you ever, Idk, want me to return the favor or something, let me know.  _ Wow _ ." Dick breathes in a few more times before he sits up, clearly looking for his pants. Wally is admittedly a bit stunned as well. He'd always had a bit of a thing for Dick, but now he's seen first hand just how naturally sensual Dick was. He's seen his cum face. There is no question Wally is going to take him up on the offer. This whole thing was a little absurd, tbh, and in his post-orgasm bliss he starts to chuckle a bit. And then a lot. And Dick joins in too. It was nice, to share this moment of joyful expression, both eternally grateful it wasn't awkward like it so easily could have been.

Once their giggling has died down and Dick has his pants on again, he claps Wally on the shoulder and smiles as he mutters his thanks once again and leaves the gym, a slight spring in his step. And if Garfield avoids eye contact with both of them for the next day or so, neither takes any notice of it.

Wally didn't have time to cash in that favor. The Teen Titans were needed and then the Teen Titans were tired. And then Bruce called Dick back home to Gotham. But there would be time later. It's not like Flashes die easily, right?

-

The next time Dick has a few hours to himself, Dick is  _ ready _ . He has a plan. He knows of several things he could use as lube. But Wally had said none of those lube substitutes were as good as the real thing. If Dick wants Bruce-level orgasms, he has to use Bruce-level lube, right?

He already knows he won't be able to just get into those armoires. The whole purpose of a hidden room is to keep stuff from prying eyes. But he comes prepared with his Bat-lockpick set. It’s just a regular armoire, the only contents being sex toys, and picking the locks is a piece of cake. But Dick had not been ready to see what’s inside.

He just wants a bottle of lube. What he got is several designer wardrobes full of all manner of sex toys, one dedicated solely to things one could put in one’s butt. It was… well, he was half hard before he left the room. There were just so many. Bruce would probably never notice if he borrowed one...

He quickly finds the lube and picks out a small, plain toy from the back of one of the drawers. Surely Bruce wouldn't miss this one. He closes the armoires and locks them again. He pokes his head into the hall to make sure the coast is clear before absconding to his room.

Of course he is just as anxious to try this toy as he had been to try a finger. But he’s less nervous now thanks to Wally. He immediately shucks his pants upon entering his bedroom and lay on top of the covers. He fingers shake slightly as he uncaps the lube. The toy is only about as wide as one of his fingers. It has a bulb on the end, sort of at an angle. If anything, it increases Dick's reach, so that was something

He pours some lube in his palm and he spreads it over the toy generously and hastily pushes it into his ass

He gasps at the feeling. It’s still a bit weird, but he knows now just how to angle the toy to get the best results. He finds his prostate and he works his ass hard, spilling over his own fist in record time.

Dick held onto that toy for a while, a couple months at least, using it every chance he got. Neither Bruce nor Alfred say anything weird to him, so he assumes he's gotten away with it.

As much as he loves the toy he has, he can't stop thinking about all the other ones still in the armoire. He just needs something a little bigger… He's tried three fingers on himself and it felt fucking amazing. It was time to upgrade

He waits once again until he has the manor all to himself, breaks into the toy closet, steals a couple dildos of various sizes, and sneaks back into his room without anyone being the wiser. 

And so this continues for about a year. Dick would borrow some toys every few weeks, never taking ones he thought would be missed, using them when he was at home (and using Wally or Gar when he was at the tower). But he was bound to get careless at some point. His overconfidence would get him caught. And indeed it did.

Dick ventures out of his room, down the long hallway to the other end of the manor. Bruce is at a gala and Alfred is driving him. Dick has plenty of time to make a stop at what Wally has started to call his sex toy library.

He was just finishing browsing when he hears the door to the room push open… 

Dick freezes, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. This probably looks like exactly what it is. He’s caught dildo-handed. Dick squeezes his eyes shut and counts to ten, hoping his panic would subside and he'll wake up realizing this is all just a bad dream. He takes a breath and slowly turns around. Standing in the doorway is Alfred. Dick fears him in much the same way children fear their mothers. Despite the fact he is now taller and broader and stronger than the gray-haired butler, Dick fears this man, craves his approval, can't stand the thought of him being disappointed in him.

But this fear, much like everything else with a teenager, causes his cock to swell in his sweats. He hadn't bothered with underwear, since he had been planning to put the toys to good use asap, so his fear boner is max visible.

Alfred, for his part, looks impassive. Implacable. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Ah,  Master Richard. Finally here for 'the treatment' I see. I rather wondered how long it would take once certain… items came up missing." Alfred walks into the room, and gestures at the bench. "Have a seat here once you've made your selections."

Dick is having an out of body experience.  This can't be…  _ What _ … Alfred was gonna do for him what he did for Bruce? He was finally gonna have Bruce-level orgasms??

Even if this  _ is _ a dream, why shouldn't he make the best of this situation? He grabs a couple of his favorites from the anal toy closet and goes to sit down. Before he can, Alfred asks if he is sure he doesn't want anything from the others, unlocking and opening the bondage closet. Dick thought for a minute, before selected just a blindfold. He wasn't sure yet how he feels about being restrained, but if he’s going to be edged, he thinks it might add something extra if he also can't see what’s coming next.

Dick walks back over to the bench and puts the toys down on the side table. He sits down in the seat and wraps the blindfold around his eyes, leaning back and waiting. He hears Alfred walking closer and he’s so nervous. He feels like he's waited ages for this and he’s worried that it won't be as good as what he's built it up to be in his head. He worries that it will be weird, to have a parental figure touch you, worries that it would be awkward after. But more than that he was excited. His body was tingling, his dick was hard, his hole starting to ache at the thought of what would come next.

Alfred pulls gently at Dick's sweatpants and taps his hip, signaling him to lift up so Alfred can take his pants off. He grabs Dick's calves and rests them in what looked like highly adjustable stirrups. Alfred doesn't hesitate to spread him wide open; he knows how flexible Dick is.

DIck hears the unmistakable sound of a bottle snapping open. A gentle hand touches his calf and lightly trails up his leg until it reaches his ass. Dick finds that to be comforting, kind of like a warning. He suddenly blurts out, "Thank you!"

He realized that Bruce probably never says that to him and he needs Alfred to know how much he appreciates him making one of his biggest fantasies a reality.

"You're welcome, Master Dick." When Alfred called him 'master' it sounded anything but deferential, even before this moment. He can tell Alfred is smiling a bit, probably amused that Dick would thank him in this situation.

And with that, Alfred pushes a finger into his ass, quickly getting to work loosening up his hole for the somewhat thick dildo he has chosen for himself.

While one hand fingers Dick open (not that he needed much at this point with near nightly assplay), the other loosely grasps Dick's cock.

Alfred is really going for it. Dick had thought there'd be a bit more teasing, but Alfred seems to treat it more as one of his duties, working efficiently to complete his set task. His callous disinterest just serves to increase Dick's arousal.

It isn’t long before Alfred is up to three fingers and Dick is writhing and moaning quietly. Dick is a very expressive lover, but he doubts Alfred cares one way or the other, so he just does as he pleases, choosing to be less cautious in the empty house.

"Please… the dildo… " Dick whimpers after a particularly effective brush of fingers. Bruce isn't a talker. And he never begs. Dick is, apparently, the complete opposite. Some nights Alfred would push Bruce, just to see if he could actually get him to snap, but Alfred would always get bored of it eventually and give up. Dick broke with no provocation at all. It leaves Alfred with no challenge, but he still feels a strange sort of pride that the boy is capable and willing to express his emotions.

To reward him, he grabs the hefty dildo and presses it to Dick's entrance. It’s about 7 inches long but with a little extra girth to it. It’s a realistic looking one and the material it’s made out of is soft, and almost like real skin. It’s clearly expensive. Alfred pushes it in slowly, so as not to hurt the boy, not stopping until he reaches the flared base. He leaves it like that and reaches over to the table for the other toy, a wand vibrator. It isn't anything fancy, but it has easily adjustable settings. Alfred turns it on and places it on the tip of Dick's leaking cock.

Alfred takes turns in his focus. He uses the two toys simultaneously, but in different ways. If he’s focused on the ass, he turns the vibe to low and rests it against his slit while he thrusts the dildo hard against Dick's prostate or he leaves the dildo mostly still but at a good angle while he turns the vibe on high and rests it just underneath his cock head. And, of course, he stops all this entirely every time Dick gets close, randomizing the pattern of attack, sometimes even focusing on both at once.

Dick is losing his goddamn mind. He has no idea which way is up or how long he's been here and he even thought at one point he might be having a stroke. Reality has no business in this room. Everything is irrelevant except the physical stimulation. Every time he gets close to cumming, the pleasure stops and he's dragged back from the edge. His belly button is just a pool of precum, he’s leaking so much.

He lost the ability to control his mouth way at the beginning of this thing. At this point, he’s practically screaming, begging Alfred to let him cum, swearing he'll do anything, say anything, but nothing changes Alfred's actions. He has no idea how many times he's been pulled from the brink anymore. He’s drooling. He’s even mostly forgotten he has hands and can finish himself off at any point if he really wants to.

It’s in the midst of a fresh round of incomprehensible yelling, that Alfred, for no particular reason at all, decides to let him cum. This orgasm starts in the very depths of his soul, radiating outwards through his entire body and mind. He lets out a high-pitched whine and snaps his hips up, going totally rigid for the first spurt or two and then thrusting back and forth into the two toys almost violently as he cums for what feels like an eternity, soaking himself in cum.

As the orgasm subsides, he quickly becomes over-stimulated and before Dick can become uncomfortable, Alfred sets down the vibrator and gently removes the dildo

He places them both on the side table to clean up later and goes to find Bruce while Dick drifts in and out. Alfred could carry him all the way to his room but not without sacrificing his back for the next couple days, so he asks bruce to retrieve the boy and put him to bed.

When Dick opens his eyes, sensing his moving, he is confused to see Bruce. Hadn't he gone to a gala? Was he home the whole time or had it just been that long since they'd started? Dick decides that was tomorrow's problem and allows himself to be gingerly tucked into bed before drifting off completely.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it folks! Some hot filthy pr0ns just like mama used to make.
> 
> Special shoutout to Sophie for helping gather it all for me!
> 
> Leave me a comment with your suggestions for how the other boys discover 'the treatment'
> 
> mistakenforademigod on tumblr and discord


End file.
